


My King

by Sherlocksbeehive



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Biting, Butt Plugs, Fluff, Hand Feeding, King Castiel, M/M, Mating, Omega Dean, biological changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:16:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9938291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlocksbeehive/pseuds/Sherlocksbeehive
Summary: Dean and King Castiel are just married and now they must mate and turn Dean into an omega.





	

Dean was married, and he was about to be mated to King Castiel. This, he was sure, was the best night of his life, because it meant a whole new chapter where he got to spend the rest of his life with his best friend since childhood.

Dean was the son of Lord John Winchester, who had been military adviser to King Charles who had recently abdicated. So Castiel and Dean grew up together. If the young Winchester hadn't been the son of a lord he probably would have been his friend’s whipping boy. They had taken all the same classes together so that meant that when they were fourteen they learned that if two men mated the one who was dominant would become Alpha and the submissive one would become omega and would develop the ability to bare children. That class had opened their eyes to new possibilities, of course they were aware of alpha and omega men but suddenly it had clicked for them that they could be mated to each other and Cas could still get an ere. 

It hadn't taken the two teenagers long to agree that they would be mated and Castiel would be alpha. 

So here Dean was, at eighteen, sitting on Castiel’s, no, their bed, in nothing but a white silk robe, waiting for Cas to finish double checking everything that needs to be done with Kevin.

Kevin was the royal medicine man, but he was also an omega to Sir Benny Lafitte, so the past couple of weeks Cas and Dean had been grilling him for all they needed to know. 

Dean sat thinking about what was going to happen. First, Cas was going to ease him into a submissive mindset so he had all the right endorphins and hormones being developed, he had no idea how Cas would do that, it was going to be a surprise for Dean. Then, Cas would open him up with his fingers. Next, they would have sex and Cas would bite Dean first then Dean could bite Cas. Finally, Cas will plug Dean up so Dean’s body could tell that he was the one that received. He glanced over at the small wooden box on the bedside table that he knows holds the plug, that was another surprise from Cas so he wasn't allowed to look inside yet.

A few moments Cas stepped into the room carrying a covered silver tray. He smiled softly when he saw Dean sitting on the bed, stripped from his formal wear. “ are you ready to begin, Dean?”

Dean nodded a little “yeah. I've been ready for four years.” 

Cas set the tray down on the small table between two arm chairs in front of the lit fireplace. He sat in one of the chairs and smiled at his husband. “Come sit on my lap, Dean.”

Dean cautiously walked over, not knowing what was going to happen. 

Kevin had told them that there were a few ways to get Dean feeling submissive and dean was worried Cas had decided to go with the painful way. Not that he was entirely against spanking, just that he wasn't sure he was ready for it right away. 

Once Dean was in front of him, Cas pulled the dirty blond onto his lap. He smiled softly and kissed his cheek “don't worry my love. You'll like this, I promise.”

Dean gathered himself and nodded, he trusted Cas and knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt him.

Cas wrapped one arm around Dean while he used the other to lift the cover off the tray, revealing a plate of various things covered in chocolate, little pies, cookies, and some other small candies, all of which were made to be finger foods.

Dean gasped when he saw what was on the tray. “Wow.” He whispered to himself.

Cas chuckled “I knew you would like it. I'm going to feed you some of this. Don't worry. I won't expect you to eat all of it now. And there will be enough that there will be some left for us to eat after we mate as well.”

Dean grinned, “I love you so much. Can I have some now?”

Cas nodded, “yes, but I am going to feed them to you. I decide what I give you and how much of it, understood?”

Dean nodded slightly, “yes, I understand.” He smiled softer but he was still smiling.

Cas picked up a piece of fudge and held it up to Dean.

Cautiously, Dean took the chocolate into his mouth. As he tasted it he closed his eyes and moaned in joy.

The king grinned and ate a piece as well.

Dean opened his eyes and smiled. 

Cas kissed the man on his lap before giving him half of a little pie.

He hummed and lay his head on Cas’s chest. Dean was relaxing quickly and having Cas open him up would probably push him over the edge to sub space. 

Cas fed himself and Dean a few more pieces of food before deciding that it was time to move to the bed and start opening him up. He rubbed Dean's back as he spoke gently, “take off your robe then go lay on the bed on your back.” 

Dean nodded and followed the order. He settled onto the bed with his head on a pillow and waited for Cas to get the oil and get ready.

Cas smiled as he climbed onto the bed between Dean’s legs. “You are so beautiful, Dean. So good for me.”

Dean smiled and blushed a little at what Cas was saying to him.

Castiel spread some oil on his fingers and carefully spread some on Dean’s hole.

Dean jumped a little and let out a little squeak.

“Are you okay?” Cas frowned a little worried something was wrong.

Dean quickly nodded “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.”

“Okay, good.” Cas pressed a finger against Dean’s little hole. “Take a deep breath for me?”

Dean relaxed a little and took a deep breath.

Cas slid the finger in, he groaned at how tight and warm Dean felt around it.

Dean squeezed his eyes shut and moaned. 

Cas carefully stretched Dean out until he was confident he wouldn’t hurt him. Then, he lubed himself up and lined up “Are you ready Dean?”

Dean nodded quickly “Yes, god yes, please, make me yours. Make me your omega.”

Cas groaned “God, I love you.” He slowly pushed into him, moaning even louder as his erection was enveloped by the wet heat of the man below him. 

Dean groaned as he was filled up with Cas’s hard and warm length. “Fill me up, cum in me, I want to be your omega.” He loved saying that and knowing it was true. He could feel as his thoughts were getting fuzzy and it started to feel like he was under water.

Cas moaned and began moving slowly in and out of Dean, he had never dreamed it would feel so good. It wasn’t very long before he was saying, “I’m so close Dean, are you ready?”

Dean nodded frantically, “Yes! Oh god please!”

With that the king came into Dean. He came harder than he ever had, so hard that he had to wait until he stopped seeing stars to bite Dean, because he wanted to make sure he got the right place.

Dean was very close, feeling Cas shoot warm stripes of cum into him brought him right to the edge but he didn’t cum until his king sank his teeth into the soft meaty spot on him where his shoulder and neck met. He just barely managed to not black out as he came and as soon as he finished cumming he bit down on the same spot on Cas.

Cas groaned, the bite hurt a little but he mostly felt the connection between himself and Dean being created and then the shared love that they had for one another. It was pure bliss. He lapped slightly at the mark he left on Dean. “Are you ready for the plug?”

Dean nodded, “Yeah, but then will you feed me some more?”

Cas chuckled and nodded “Of course my love, anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this fic! Please let me know what you thought! 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @sherlocksbeehiveblogs


End file.
